When acquiring intraoral x-ray images, exposure parameters (e.g., voltage, current, and exposure times) can be manually set by an x-ray technician or operator on a user interface that is used to control the x-ray source. Ideally, the exposure parameters should be adjusted based on, among other things, the particular teeth or the particular anatomy being imaged (e.g., anterior teeth, posterior teeth, bitewing (crowns of the posterior teeth), endodontic (tooth pulp), etc.). It is also generally desirable that the exposure parameters be adjusted to minimize x-ray exposure to the patient while still providing a quality image.